<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Choice to Make by Twihard3746</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685196">A Choice to Make</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twihard3746/pseuds/Twihard3746'>Twihard3746</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Different Path [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:43:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twihard3746/pseuds/Twihard3746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in between Alternate Ending to No More Heartbreaks and Reunions and New Beginnings. The story takes place sometime during the five years between season four and season five of the Originals but is purposefully vague about when it takes place during the vampire diaries, but it likely takes place between season seven and season eight. What if Bonnie contacted Davina about her decision to become a vampire? Bonnie finds herself struggling in her relationship with Enzo and seeks Davina's advice for the next steps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John (background), Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Different Path [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Choice to Make</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or The Originals</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bonnie sighed as she looked at the number on her phone. A while back Klaus had called Caroline who called her because two of the Original vampires were in danger of dying and while they were looking for a cure they had each been temporarily staked, however, Klaus wanted to give Bonnie’s number to one Davina Claire in case they needed a witch’s help. Bonnie had been confused as she had believed Davina to be a witch. That was when she learned that Davina had been turned into a vampire due to Kol’s actions. Furious, Bonnie had called Klaus demanding an explanation. Klaus had simply given her Davina’s number so she could get a direct explanation. </p><p>When she called Davina the girl was not what she had expected. She had expected the girl to be furious about what had been taken away from her. But instead, while the young witch turned vampire was sad about the loss of her magic, it turns out that she herself had chosen to become a vampire. She was too in love with Kol and didn’t want to be without him. Bonnie hadn’t understood then but had accepted the young girls reasoning. Since then the two had spoken many times and Bonnie would say they had become friends. Which brought her to now. She finally made her decision and hit the call button on the phone. It rang three times before someone picked it up. </p><p>“Bonnie? What’s up?” Davina spoke sounding happy to hear from her friend. </p><p>“I need to speak with you, but is there any way we could meet somewhere, I need your advice,” Bonnie bit her lip as she finished speaking. </p><p>“Absolutely, where at?” Davina didn’t hesitate in her reply, she could probably hear the fear in Bonnie’s voice.  </p><p>The two made arrangements to meet in a little over an hour in a town about an hour away from Mystic Falls, she didn’t want Davina exposed to the never-ending chaos that was the small town. As far as Davina was aware, Bonnie was a witch that had helped Klaus out a time or two in the past but there was no further relationship between the two, which was a half-truth at least. That had been Klaus’s request to her, on behalf of his brother, and Bonnie for once had wholeheartedly agreed with him. While Davina was a bit further away from Virginia, with her vamp speed she knew she could make it to where she needed to be within the hour. </p><p>Bonnie made it to the café first and immediately went to a back-corner booth after ordering a coffee. Davina came in not long after, immediately spotting Bonnie and making her way over. The two exchanged pleasantries before getting down to the why of their meeting today. Bonnie cast a quick spell over their booth to avoid their conversation being overheard by those who shouldn’t hear it. Davina crinkled her brow and opened her mouth to ask what the meeting was about but Bonnie beat her to it. </p><p>“I’m dating a vampire” She rushed out. </p><p>Davina raised an eyebrow at this. Last she knew Bonnie hated vampires.</p><p>“I know, I know. But he just snuck into my heart and the nest thing I knew I was in love with him. He saved me,” Bonnie spoke at the look her friend was giving her. Davina didn’t look disappointed just surprised. </p><p>“Alright, one day I’m going to get you to tell me that story, but for now why did you want to speak to me, you could’ve told me that over the phone,” Davina spoke softly not wanting to spook Bonnie. Bonnie sighed before answering. </p><p>“I’m in love with him and I know one day the conversation is going to come up about my mortality and I wanted to get your perspective on it,” Bonnie said. </p><p>“My perspective?” Davina questioned before realization came to her “Oh, because of my transition?” she questioned. Bonnie nodded. </p><p>“What made you decide to become a vampire? Was it a hard decision? The only other witch turned vampires that I know are absolutely miserable about it so I wanted to speak to someone who was happy with their decision,” Bonnie explained. Davina nodded taking a moment to gather her thoughts. </p><p>“Well, I’ll admit to you that my decision was a little rushed. That’s not to say it’s a decision I may have eventually reached. But what it boiled down to was I love Kol, more than I thought I could ever love someone. My time as a mortal with him was limited, he was cursed, I knew we were going to try and break the curse but if we didn’t I was going to die soon and that would not have been enough time with him, eighty years would not have been enough time with him. I knew I could learn to live without my magic, but I do not think I could live without Kol. Of course, I am living without him now and I miss him every day but we are so close to finding the cure and I know that we will be together again one day” As Davina spoke, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. </p><p>“So, what I think you need to ask yourself, before you discuss this with your boyfriend is which could you be without. There is always a danger of him dying, he’s immortal but not invincible. So if you were to become a vampire and potentially lose him someday how would you feel having lost both him and your magic, I am lucky yes I may lose Kol one day but I have my whole family as immortals I will never truly be alone and that in itself is worth giving up my magic for” Davina spoke with such conviction that Bonnie found a tear rolling down her cheek. She would leave their conversation today with a lot to think about as she now had a better understanding of why Davina did what she did. While Bonnie’s gut reaction is that she never wants to be a vampire she knows that she needs to consider everything that Davina said, but also, she needs to consider Elena. Elena was a big piece of this vampire or witch puzzle. Bonnie knew she could never become a vampire while Elena’s life force was still tied to hers but maybe that was something else Davina could help her with. </p><p>“Before we go there is one more thing,” Bonnie spoke.</p><p>“Anything,” Davina didn’t hesitate to respond. When Davina heard of the curse plaguing Bonnie and her friend, she immediately agreed to help research and do her best to help Bonnie get her friend back. Bonnie and Davina left the café feeling lighter than they had in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I get enough inspiration I might add a second chapter to this but for now I think I am satisfied with how it ends. Let me know your thoughts on whether or not I should add an additional chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>